1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiment related to generating a super-resolution image, and more particularly, to generating a super-resolution image with high resolution from an input image with low resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance camera system, such as an illegally parked vehicle detecting system, captures images of distant locations or objects with a camera, such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV) camera, a digital camera, a mobile camera, or the like. An image captured by a camera is transmitted to a CCTV or a monitoring system. Therefore, in an illegally parked vehicle detecting system, states of locations or objects may be confirmed with a CCTV or a monitor to be away from corresponding spots.
Here, a captured image may be deteriorated with low resolution due to reasons including blur or noise from a lens or a sensor of a camera, image compression due to limited capacity of a storage medium, or the like. In such an image with low resolution, loss of important information, such as the face of a person, silhouette of an object, alphanumeric characters, etc., may occur.
Accordingly, it is difficult to secure sufficient information required for recognition of the face of a person, a road sign, or a license plate number of a vehicle with such an image with low resolution. Therefore, a surveillance camera system, such as an illegally parked vehicle detecting system, may not properly function on low-resolution input images.